1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital data storage, and more particularly, to a hard disk drive for use in a mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hard disk drive provides digital data storage on a magnetic media that is accessed using a flying head that precisely floats over the media. Use of a hard disk drive in a hand-held portable device is generally problematic because the device may be subjected to fairly high shock levels. A shock delivered to the disk drive may cause the head to contact or “slap” the disk media surface or cause the head to move off track and damage adjacent track data during a write operation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a relatively rugged disk drive for use in a mobile device. The present invention satisfies these needs.